eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 108 Rising Tides Chapter One
Beric, Dex, and Booyah take a breather after the dramatic events of Khyber. Booyah learns more about the Silver Flame, Dex trains with the lycanthropes, and Beric discovers a new rune. Synopsis After considering where to stay for the night after the harsh encounter with Belashyrra, the party decides Ghallanda Hall is the safest place. Booyah pays for their rooms, and they lay down to sleep. In the middle of the night, Beric awakes and feels the familiar sensation of a pact being absorbed. After a talk with Erebus, he realizes that the Raven must have agents in Eberron that brought a pact-bearer to Dolurrh for her to kill. According to the sword he's gained another rune, but it's something that needs to be activated. In the morning everyone enjoys a continental breakfast. Beric has his hood pulled down to hide his face. They talk about if allowing Belashyrra to transport them is really the best idea, considering his lack of trustworthiness and the fact that Beric can no longer point to a map and locate the Destiny Arms, which is what the creature told him he'd be able to do. They decide to take ''Borrowed Time'' instead and Dex calls Jace to let him know. Having started his journey to Xen'drik already, it will take Jace a couple days to return, and then he needs a day to rest. Beric puts Erebus on the table and shows them the new rune. To test it out, he can go to a monastic order that's in the city that his mentor, Dedrick Beynar, belonged to. After breakfast, he returns to his room and fashions Erebus into a type of sword that could pass as a walking stick when not in use. Church Booyah goes to church. Inside people are meditating. Booyah takes a seat, prays, and then pulls his book out, looking for someone to read to. He sees a young girl and offers to read to her, but she's shy and leans closer to the man she's with. A clergyman approaches and asks if he needs help with anything. Booyah wants stories and says he loves to learn, and the man tells Booyah about Tira Miron, how she sacrificed herself to keep the Shadow in the Flame bound. Ever since there's been a voice in the Silver Flame guiding its followers. Booyah thanks the man and says he'll remember it so he can tell other people, gives him an offering of two gold, and goes on his way. Black Dog Inn Dex helps Beric find the monastery and gives him a pep talk about remembering that he did a good thing when he gets angry at his inefficiency with the sword. Then he does what Beric hates most and visits the Black Dog. Located in the lower levels, the Black Dog is a mid-level bar with, appropriately, a sign with a black dog out front. Inside, Dex learns that no one has heard from Sigur since Stormreach was attacked. He waits at a table until a tiefling woman named Selana brings him back to her office to discuss his training. Dex tells her he spent some time as a werebear, and that he mauled one of his friends, resulting in his other friend removing his "curse." She listens to him explain the situation, and then, without warning, kicks his chair out from under him. His quick reflexes save him, and he jumps up before it crashes to the floor. She's moderately impressed and does a quick training session with him, showing him how to use his ribbonweave more effectively.An in-game way for Dex to learn the level 2 Fighter ability Second Wind. They finally exchange pleasantries at the end of their meeting, and Dex goes on his way. Rune Upon entering the monestary, Beric comes to the realization that he doesn't actually know how to get to a training area on his own, or even how to find someone to ask. He awkwardly walks around until he finds a doorway and someone greets him. He tells the man about his recent blindness and asks to be brought to a safe space to practice. He's told they can accommodate him, but when Beric asks about Beynar, the man has no news of his whereabouts. The man takes Beric by the arm and leads him outdoors. After making sure he won't hit anyone with it, Beric casts Create Bonfire about ten feet in front of him, then draws Erebus and points it at the fire, activating the rune. The blade vibrates rapidly and recoils, and Beric can see the magical aura of a humanoid figure jumping out of the bonfire. There's a moment of confusion and Beric is disheartened to learn that he's just summoned a shadar-kai—his great "a few times" uncle. Beric apologizes and dismisses him. The Coin Lord Dex departs from the Black Dog and is approached by a person who appears to be drunk. He falls into Dex, whispers ominously, "She wants to talk," and crumples to the ground. Blood comes up from beneath his clothes, and Dex has a note in his hand with an address. It's signed The Coin Lord. Locations * Sharn, Breland Spells * Beric ** Create Bonfire 1:02:06 Quotes 0:01:11 0:29:18 0:45:22 Trivia * First appearance of Selana. References and Footnotes Category:Breland Category:Sharn Category:Episodes